Battle for camp HalfBlood
by Riddikulus Flip
Summary: Percy Jackson and the gang are enjoying peace 9 months after the war but will it last as a new foe comes to claim revenge for unknown reasons read and find out. Submit your own Oc's If you want
1. Chapter 1

Battle for camp Half-Blood

Chapter 1: The warning

AN: Hi this is my very first fanfiction so please bare with me if its not that great

Disclaimer: I do not own percy Jackson that right belongs to Rick Riodan

Percys POV:

Annabeth and I were sitting on the beach it has been 9 month since the war against Kronos and camp has been very tranquil.

"How long do you think this is gonna last?" Annabeth asked me. "You know when ever someone says that something bad happens right?" I tell her jokingly. She softly punches my arm and I notice worry in her intense grey eyes. "seriously perce." She tells me. "Hopefully for a long time." I tell her and I put my arm around her pulling her closer. "But lets enjoy it while it lasts. But I didn't know was how close a new enemy was coming to camp.

? POV:

"My lord the soldiers are done preparing the weapons." One of my minions tells me "Good I tell him." I look around the pitch black room in my black and gold armor and my trusty sword vortex by my side. "My lord are you sure we should attack camp half-blood?" I run at him with amazing speed and ram him in the stomach with my fist and send a volt of electricity from my hand sending him back 40 feet. "Do not question me Temujin remember who you work for." I say calmly. He regains his breath "I'm sorry Nick." He gasps. I kick him across the face and crouch down so were face to face. "You are to address me as lord." I snarl. "Y-y-y yes lord." Tell Patrick to get the the recon team and scout camp Half-blood." I order "Yes my lord." "And Temujin you are part of the Brotherhood you need o forget her." I tell him. "Yes my lord." He leaves and I have a moment of peace. I look up to the skies "Father I will destroy you." The voice of Zeus rings in my head. You can try my son. I will try and I will prevail by killing all of your children I think bitterly. I grab my equipment and walk out to the field to get my soldiers ready for battle.

AN: so what do you thind nd sorry its so short I will probably be updating a lot since it is spring break WWWWWOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOH lol


	2. Chapter 2

Battle For camp Half-Blood

Chapter 2: Percy gets distracted

AN: Here is chapter 2 mostly in percys pov

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riodan

Percys Pov:

Annabeth and I were walking hand in hand to the sword arena for training when we spotted Thaila and Nico holding hands…. WAIT HOLDING HANDS? Annabeth giggled at my reaction and Thaila and Nico turned around hearing Annabeth, blushing madly. "When did this happen?" I shout/ask. "Just now." Thaila says embarrassed. Nico just nods his head. "Ha now we get to make fun of you to." Annabeth teases. "Awwww sweet, sweet, revenge." I joke.

"Shut up Perce before I have dead people violate you at night while you sleep." Nico threatens. I shudder thinking of dead people touching me. But I stay cool. What ever Thailco." "What in the Hades did you just say Percy?" Thaila snarls. She reaches her hand back to punch me but Nico stops her and says something in her ear. Thaila smirks at me and walks off with Nico hand in hand. I look at Annabeth while she laughs. "Cmon lets go to the arena." I tell her.

40 minutes later

Annabeth and I were fighting furiously and even the senior campers stopped what they were doing to watch we were neck and neck none of us were letting up when I noticed something black and gold in the trees letting my guard down Annabeth disarms me and kicks me to the ground and I land with a thud. I look at the cloudless azure sky until Annabeth leans over me. "I win seaweedbrain." She says triumphantly. "Oh, shut up wise girl." I say. She lends me a hand and I gladly take it as she helps me up. "What happened it was as if your brain wasn't in the battle." I was about to respond until Nico beat me to it. "Oh please Annabeth we all know perce lost his brain years ago." He says earning a few laughs. "Shut it Dead boy. Sorry Annabeth I just thought I saw something but its nothing."

"Okay Percy whatever you say." She says. "Lets get lunch I'm hungry." I say as my stomach growls right on cue. Annabeth laughs. "Kay." "Actually you guys Thaila and I made you guys some sandwiches so us two couples could have a nice lunch." "Oh thanks Nico." I say. "No prob now lets go Thailas waiting. Annabeth,Thaila,Nico and I are on the hill eating lunch. "These are great sandwiches thals whats in it?" "Oh you know tuna." She smirks as I black out.

NICHOLAS pov

I stood on top of the great rock looking down at my soldiers. "Men today is the day we strike back at Camp half-blood for what they have done to us. Today we make them suffer. Today we show the same kindness we show to them hatred. Today is the start of a new era!" I yell as the soldiers yell with excitement. The three recon soldiers approach me. "My lord we saw two powerful warriors one was female with golden hair and grey eyes, the other one was male with jet black hair and sea green eyes." I nod. "Good now prepare for the battle go to Maika for battle equipment. They nod and reply "Yes my lord." And leave to go find Maika. I recognize the girl as Annabeth my friend from camp Half-Blood eight years ago but who was this male. I looked at my anxious warriors and nod. We all get on our Pegasus's and took to the skies. I created a barrier around us so my father wouldn't knock me out of the sky. We rode for two hours and I saw camp half-blood. "Brotherhood attack!" I command and I whip up a nasty thunderstorm over the camp and I charge down to camp half-blood.

AN: If you want you can submit your Ocs for me to use in the story just fill in the questions in the reviews.

Name:

Gender

Age:

Camper or Brotherhood:

Main part or Minor part:

Weapon of choice:

Olympian Parent:

Thank you for reading my story =)


	3. Chapter 3

Battle for camp Half-Blood

Chapter 3:Wake up Percy!

Annabeth Pov

AN: thanks to ashKITTYKAT77 for the amazing comment so without further ado the third chapter of Battle for camp Half-Blood I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riodan does.

We all laughed as Percy lay unconscious on the soft verdant grass. "Guys that was so mean!" I said between laughs. "Shut up Annabeth you were laughing with us." Thaila says clutching her stomach. "Yeah but you made him eat fish!" I scolded them and they shrugged. "So what, he deserved it." Nico told me. I was about to reply until we heard the sound of yelling coming from the sky, I looked up and saw a bunch of Pegasus's being ridden by people with black and gold armor. "What the hell is that?" Nico says confused. "I don't know." I say "Gasp Annabeth doesn't know?" Thaila teases. "Shut up." I glare at her. "Let's inform Chiron." They nod in agreement and we pick up Percy and run to the big house. We open the doors to see Chiron and Mr.D talking with worried faces. I clear my throat getting his attention. "Oh Annabeth, um… what happened to Percy?" "Long story Chiron." I tell him. "Did you see those people with black and gold." "Yes Rachel just had a prophecy about that." "Well what's the prophecy?" "It is

Warriors in black and gold

Come for revenge there reasons untold

Child of death will meet his father

Falling to the unknown slaughter

The lord will take revenge on his friends

Bringing many lives to an end

You will need the help of a sleeping warrior

Before the battle gets anymore gorier." He says "Oh so what should-" I was cut off as mark a camper swings the door open. "Chiron you need to-" He didn't finish his as a sword pierces his chest from the back. We stare at the dead bloody body in shock as someone in black and gold armor with his face hidden by a black visor walks through the door with two swords. "Which one of you is Annabeth Chase?" "I am." I say scared. "My lord wants to see you."

"What?" "come with me" Chiron and Mr.D attack him with their swords. "Annabeth run!" "Bring Peter Johnson to the infirmary and protect him." I nod and we pick Percy up and run to the infirmary while Nico and Thaila protect me from the enemy. I look up to see the entire camp has become a war ground. We entered the infirmary and put Percy on a bed and I got out my weapons and walked to the entrance and guarded it. One of the enemy soldiers came at me I blocked his first strike but he then punched me in the face and slashed my arm and I fell down. He looked down at me and prepared to strike when a skeleton tackled and stabbed him thank you Nico. We were holding up pretty well until this man in black and gold armor with a black cape started walking to us.

Nick Pov

I disarmed the foolish camper and stabbed him in the chest. I looked around and saw the face I hated most, the face of Annabeth Chase. I wanted to kill her but I knew I couldn't not yet one of my recon members told me of a boy named Percy who could be a powerful opponent I need to keep Annabeth as a hostage since I heard they are in a relationship. I walked toward her when woe mo looking kids tried attacking me I used my son of Zeus powers to blow them back with lightning sending them back 90 feet. "Hello Annabeth." I snarl. "D-d-d do I know you?" she asks scared. "Yes you do." I then punch her knocking her out. I tie her up and give her to Temujin. "Go back to the palace tell the troops I'll be there in about 15 minutes." "Yes my lord." I then walk into the infirmary and see a blacked out boy. Percy Jackson.

Percy Pov

I finally woke up with the taste of tuna in my mouth. Freaking Nico and Thaila I will have my revenge. I look around and see I am in the infirmary with a boy in black and gold armor and a hidden face looking at me…. Or I think he was looking at me but I still didn't know him. "You a new camper?" I ask. He shakes his head no. "Then who are you?" "Your worst nightmare." He then punches me knocking me out. Why can't I stay up for at least five minutes for the love of Zeus!

AN: So what did you think and remember I still need oc's.


	4. Chapter 4

Battle for camp Half-Blood

Chapter 4: Looking for heros

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riodan

Nico Pov

I woke up on the ground with a really bad headache, not the kind I get when Annabeth lectures me but the kind I get when some dude in black and gold armor comes out of no where and repels me and my girlfriend with lightning kind.

I looked around and saw Angela Rose with tears in her eyes fixing the plants with her best friend Zac Semore using his son of Poseidon thing to water them while whispered comforting things into Angelas ear. I walk over to them. "Hey Zac have you seen Annabeth or Percy?" Zac looked at me with sea green eyes full with sorrow. "Those guys took them." He whispered. I felt terrible Zac and Perce were best friends I knew he was destroyed inside but he needed to be strong for Angela. "Are they going to die?" Angela asked with worry tears forming on her hazel eyes. Zac kissed her cheek causing her to blush. "Everything is going to be just fine." He told her and I nodded in agreement. "Zac, Angela, Nico, and Thaila I need to see you guys!" Chiron yelled from across the camp. I heard grumbling and an ow my head hurts like Hades so I knew Thaila woke up. "Cmon Chiron wants to see us." "Whatever." She growls. I laugh and grab her hand as we walk with Zac and Angela to the big house. "What did you need Chiron?" I ask curiously. "We need you four to go after those soldiers." He orders. "How we don't even know who they are or where they are!" Angela says. "Actually Angela we have someone here who can help you guys." He then steps to the side revealing a boy in black and gold armor. "This boy has offered his allegiance." "How can we trust him?" Angela snarls. "The brotherhood took me from my home they heard a demi-god was in Washington so they searched for me and beat me until I offered allegiance to them, now I want revenge so please trust me." He says. "Yes, here you can use these hand cuffs to make sure he doesn't do anything." "Fine, what is your name?" I ask him. "My name is Zacroy." I nod "So where do we find the Brotherhood?" I ask him. "Their base is in Hawaii where their boss grew up." "So it should be about a five day journey on your Pegasus's." "What do you mean our Pegasus's?" I ask curiously. "Well ours are much faster then yours." "How so?" "Ours were put through an intense speed course of 70 laps around the island everyday to build speed and stamina." "Interesting." Zac mutters to himself." "Pack your bags and meet up in front of the Pegasus stables." Chiron says. We nod in agreement as I walk to my cabin and pack shirts, shorts, ipod, and my sword. I pick up my bag and I walk outside, I look at all my fellow campers sad and injured the once powerful and happy camp is now weak and melancholy I thought sadly. I saw Thaila at the stables so I entwined our hands and she looks at me and gives me a small smile. "Okay so let's go love birds." Zac says trying to lighten the mood I nod and help Thaila on her Pegasus before getting on my own. "So we will follow Zacroy to the base." They all nod in agreement. "Okay let's go." Zacroy says as we took to the skies.

Percy POV

I woke up tied to a chair and saw I was in a pitch black room. "Where the Hades am I?" "You are in the brotherhood camp Percy and we want you to join but beware if you refuse." A voice said. "And what is I said no?" I ask. "Then your little girlfriend dies." The lights turn on and Annabeth is on the ground beaten, bloody, and has multiple amounts of stab wounds. "Annabeth." I gasp.

"What will your decision be hero." The mysterious voice snarls.

Dun Dun Dun Cliff hanger for the win lol I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I used my reviewers character Zac and Angela so special thanks to annabethchase999 thnx for reading =)


	5. Chapter 5

Battle for camp Half-Blood

Chapter: 5 explanations

AN: The story will probably go into double didget chapters but thnx to all my readers =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Mcdonalds

Nico Pov:

We have been riding our Pegasus's for four days stopping in the occasional state along the way and right now we were feeling very tired. "Where are we?" I asked tired. "Over Washington state." Zacroy said. I nod. "Can we please stop to rest?" Angela asked. We all replied yeah in agreement. "Let's stop at a restaurant." Thaila suggested. We dove down flying into a forest near a cheap hotel and got off our Pegasus's. "So where do you guys want to eat?" Zacroy asks. "Well there is a Mcdonalds right there."Zac says suggestively. "Okay." Zacroy said and we all went into the restaurant. Zac unlocked the cuffs on Zacroys wrist and followed the girls to the table while I got our order. I took the sodas, burgers, and fries to our table and I looked around and saw that the place was empty. Weird I thought. "This is a good burger." Zac states while drinking his soda. "So are we going to go to the hotel near our Pegasus's?" I asked. They all nod. Suddenly some teenage girl came up to me. "Hey you ssssssssure look really hot." She says while winking at me while Thaila is glaring at the girl. Suddenly Zacroy takes one of Angela's daggers from her belt and stabs the teenager as she dissolves into golden dust. "Stupid monster." He mutters. We finish our food and walk to the hotel. "God even in the summer Washington is still cold as hell." I remark. Thaila laughs in agreement. We enter the hotel and buy a room. We walked into the hotel and saw that there was only two beds. Thaila and I shared one bed while Zac and Angela shared a bed blushing madly while Zacroy got the floor. Thaila curled up against me as we began drifting off into sleep. "We will be in Hawaii by tomorrow." I say into her hair. "Yeah warm beaches and a nice sun." She says. "Remember we still need to find Perce and Annabeth." "Yeah I hope their alright." "Don't worry they are strong Demi-Gods they will be just fine." I tell her. "Yeah you are right." "I'm always right Thals." "You arrogant son of Hades." "Awwwww I love you to Thals." She smirks. "Love ya Nico goodnight." Love you to Thals." I say back to her.

I started falling asleep when I heard an "I love you Angela" and I think I know who said that.

Zac POV

I lay in bed next to Angela very awkwardly embarrassed and very, very happy. We stood there not talking for a while so I just stared at my angel oh umm I mean Angela. I was thinking about how beautiful she was and how kind she was until I heard her soft voice. "Zac." She whispered her voice with the beauty of a bell. "Yes?" "I'm cold." She whispered. "Come here." "Okay." She comes closer to me and puts one of her legs over mine as I hold her close. "Thanks." She says "Your welcome." We stay like that for a while being memorized by her soft breathing and beating heart so I knew she was asleep.

"I love you Angela." I said and I swear I hear an "I love you to Zac." From her and I couldn't stop smiling as I fell asleep

Annabeth Pov

I woke up in a serious amount of pain it was as if my body was hell. I woke up and saw a face I never would have expected to see again. The face of Nicholas Kyle. "N-n-n Nicky?" "Don't you dare say that after what you did to me!" He snarled. "What are you talking about." "You destroyed me Annabeth!" "H-h-h- how?" "Annabeth I loved you but it was all about Luke everything was about Luke!" He growled "I'm sorry." I whispered. "You're sorry? You can say sorry to your friends in hell!" "You can't hurt me or my friends Percy will kill you!" I threatened "Percy? I don't he'll be much of a problem." He laughs. "You didn't!" I yell. "Oh but I did." He laughs and leaves the room. I them sat there and cried into my knees.

Percy Pov

The pain I was feeling was torturous I was beginning to wonder if I made the right choice the blood was pouring on me like a waterfall and finally the pain stopped. "There you go sir." One of my minions say to me. I looked at my back to see a dark sword with blood running down it with the words brotherhood in gold letters with a black outline, I was now second in command in the brotherhood. "How is the girl?" I ask "She believes you are dead." "Good." I tell him I pull down the black visor over my face so no one would no who I was but brotherhood member. "Sir Patrick has informed me that some of your friends are approaching the island. "We will fight them, remember hurt and kidnap not kill." I commanded him. "Yes sir, the lord says to meet him at Diamond Head to get ready for the battle." I nod and he leaves my room. I pick up the new Riptide the blade was black with golden designs along the blade with a golden handle bathed in the river Styx so it can cut through anything. I put the blade in my sword holder and prepared for one of the hardest battles of my life.

AN: So what did you thin got a little Zac and Angela in there yep so Percy is getting ready to fight Nico and Thaila stay tuned to read their epic battle =)


	6. Chapter 6

Battle For Camp Half-Blood

Chapter: 6 Nick vs. Zacroy

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riodan does.

Zacroy Pov

I woke up before the others and silently took the key from Nico's pocket and unlocked my cuffs. Then I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked up at my reflection and stared into my blood shot eyes the result of a sleepless night. I was torn between what to do I was sent to spy on these people but I feel an odd sense like I want to be friends with them. Guilt swallows me up every time I look at them I have already told Lord Nick that we were coming, I'm leading them to their demise. I sigh quietly, I stare at their sleeping bodies as I picture them dead. "What am I going to do?" I whisper to my self. All this lying I have told them all his guilt just waiting to burst out of me. I look at the clock it says 5:58, I lock my self back up and put the key back into Nico's pocket. I sit on the floor my back against the wall waiting for that noise, the noise that would start the day of all of them will most likely die. I will be welcomed back a hero but can I stand waking up each morning and remembering this day? No, today I redeem myself if anyone is going to die today it will be me. Then I hear it the noise I dreaded so much the noise of an alarm clock. They wake up groaning and I chuckle but I look at them in grief. "Well come on let's go." We pack our things and we walk out in the rain of good old Washington. We get on our Pegasus's and I see Zac talking to the horses with the whole Poseidon thing. We set off into the skies in silence this is going to be a long and hard day. After about several hours of flying we see it the Island of Oahu. "I'll scout the area." Zac says and I nod. I look around and see my Brothers and sisters of the Brotherhood. Time to make my choice. Zac comes back and says "There are about 40 of them how are we gonna fight there are only five of us" He says yes so you guys will ride around and fire arrows at the while I fight Nick and Nico will find Percy. They all nod. "Nico you ready?" I ask him, he nods his head yes. "Percy will most likely be on the top floor of that castle over there that is where all the prisoners are held." I say "Okay." He responds. "Let's do this." I say and nose dive to look for Nick

Nick Pov

"Are all the troopers ready?" I ask Temujin. "Yes my lord we can see them in the sky." "Okay wait for my signal to attack and call Percy to the prisoners cell fourth floor." "Yes my lord." I nod and he leaves as I call for Katherine a daughter of Hecate. "You wanted to see me my lord?" "Yes Katherine I need you to help me with something." "What would that be?" I whisper the plan into her ear and she nods. "It shall be done my lord." "Good." I then walk up the stairs to see Percy sitting on the bed. "You wanted to see me?" "Yes Percy I have a deal for you." "What would that be?" "You kill Nico and I set you and your girlfriend free." as I point to a broken Annabeth in the room across. He looks across the room thinking for a few minutes. "It will be done." I nod to Katherine as she puts he hand on Percy's back where his tattoo is and her hands glow and Percy looks frozen but he soon wakes up from his trance as she finishes. "Sir what happened?" He asked me. "Percy remember you are supposed to call me lord now that you are part of the Brotherhood because you are loyal to me and only me. "Yes my lord I am loyal." He states. "Good now stay here and wait for the enemy." He nods and I walk out to the beach Zacroy tells me he has to give me something. I spot him fly down toward the beach with a Pegasus. "Well what did you want to give me Zacroy?" "This!" He says as he pulls out his sword and swings at me with amazing speed I flipped back dodging the strike. "Traitor!" I snarl "Fight me Nick or are you to chicken." I dash at him and slash his legs bringing him to his knees I then twisted my body to slash his back but he brings his sword up and blocks it and punches me in the stomach sending me to the ground, he tries to open a ravine from underneath me but I use my son of Zeus powers to levitate. "Fool this is a battle you will not win!" I shout. "Shut up and fight my lord." I dash down at him with my sword but he shadow travels away so I hit the sand. "Son of Hades I will send you back to your father!" I run to him and slash at him but he blocks and then tries to slash me but I roll under him and slash his back and kick him to the ground. I put my leg on top of his head. "Any last words?" "Yeah tell my dad I said hi." A skeleton comes up and disarms me while another tackles me and I get dog piled by a bunch of skeletons as they try to tear at my flesh. I hear him laughing thinking I will die. Angered now I focus electricity to flow within my body and then with a loud yell I release it sending back the skeletons into the water. I glare at him as I see his scared face. I call for my sord as it comes into my hands and I send a powerful bolt of lightning catching him off guard I run at him and stab him in the heart killing him. I killed Zacroy one of my strongest soldiers but a traitor to the brotherhood.

An: So Zacroy is now dead sigh I will most likely make two more chapters and end this but I will probably make a sequel. So yep that's about it so thanks for reading his chapter =)


	7. Chapter 7

Battle for camp Half-Blood

Chapter 7: Nico vs. Percy

AN: I will be making a sequel to this and a submit your Oc's story to after this so if you submitted a character to this story they will be used in the submit your character story and the sequel but if you want you can change your character for the submit your character. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riodan does.

Zac Pov

"How are we supposed to be able to kill all of them with arrows?" I yell. "We won't be able to hurt any of them before they kill us!" "Actually Zac you have us." A voice said and I turned around to see about ten campers and among them were my friends Chris Aero, Ally Dessen, And Bec Butcher. They were all on Pegasus's well except for Chris because being the son of Aeolus he controlled the wind currents so he was just floating next to everyone. "How the hell did you guys get here?" Angela asks. "I was in the big house when I heard Zacroy say that the base was in Hawaii so I gathered some campers and followed you guys." Bec says casually. "Oh why didn't you guys just travel with us?" Thaila asks. "I told you we could travel with them Bec but you said that they would make us go back home!" Ally complains while Chris face palms.

Bec shrugged. "Better safe than sorry." She said.

"Whatever, so what are we going to do?" Ally asks. "This." I say, and with a yell I nose dive to the battle ground with my friends following my example. I was about to hit the ground but I pulled up right in time and I told the other horses to do the same. We went through the battle field and I slashed at enemies with my trusty sword Escapade until one brother hood member grabbed my shirt and I landed on the ground hard, he pulled his sword up to kill me but then Angela on her Pegasus swooped down and cut his hand off and I stabbed him as he fell to the ground lifeless. "Thanks." I tell her. "No prob." "Angela I need to tell you something because if we die I'll never be able to say this. Angela I love you." Her eyes were wide in shock and she didn't respond with words because then she kissed me. "Zac I love you to." She said and I smile. "Go kill some bad guys for me." She said to me and I nod and run into the battle with a smile on my face that must have scared the enemy.

Angela Pov

Yes! I can't believe I finally told Zac how I feel but right now I need to focus on the battle. I slashed and stabbed whatever came into my view that was wearing black or gold. I looked around and ran into more enemies slashing and getting slashed. I finally got them off me and went to look for everyone.

Ally Pov

I slashed my enemies with my spear and my eyes were wiled. I hate battles but if you kidnap my friends I will rain hell on you. I stabbed another brotherhood member but then an arrow stabbed my shoulder I yelled in pain and took it out and trough my spear at the man you shot the arrow and I picked up a sword on the ground from one of the dead bodies and fought my way over to my spear.

Bec Pov

I looked around and saw a female slashing at one of my friends so I swooped down and kicked her. "Fool are you ready to die I am Idella General of the brotherhood." She snarls. "Well I am Bec daughter of Poseidon." "Oh my mother is Athena let us fight out our parent's conflict." She said and she ran at me with amazing speed. She slashed at me and I barley had time to block then she kicked me and kneed me in the face disarmed me and threw me to the ground. I turned around and held up my teddy bear. "A daughter of the big three using a teddy bear? Well doesn't matter I'll put you out of your misery." She brought her sword up to stab me and at the last moment I squeezed the bears tummy so the tip of her sword hit my shield and the recoil sent her sword flying and she landed on her butt. "For a daughter of Athena you sure are dumb." I say and I hit her in the face with my shield knocking her out.

Nico Pov

I got to the prisoner room and saw Annabeth beaten on the ground and Percy sitting on the ground in this dark room. "Percy c'mon get Annabeth so we can get the Hades out of this place." "No." He whispered. "What, what do you mean no?" "I mean, Nico I'm staying." "Stop talking non sense and lets get the freaking hell out of here." "I don't want to go Nico I like it here and so does Annabeth." "What do you mean she likes it here? Look at her!" "She just doesn't know it." That was it I was pissed I walked to Percy and tried to punch him but he dodged and kicked me to the ground. "Get your sword out Nico I'm going to kill you." Those words scared the crap out of me. I took out my sword. "Fine if I have to slash you until you cant move and bring you to camp then I will!" I ran at him and slashed but he would always dodge and block. I wasn't ready to fight him not yet. Then after he blocked my slash he grabbed my arm and broke it on his leg and I screamed in pain. He slashed my back and kneed my stomach and slashed my chest I was getting killed and I couldn't do anything he finally stopped as I lay on the ground barely able to move. He looked down at me without emotion and I looked to my left Annabeth was close. "Die Nico." He said and stabbed down but I rolled out of the way grabbed Annabeth's arm and quickly shadow traveled to camp. Everyone gasped when they saw me. "Nico where is everyone else?" Chiron asked me as he came up to me. "Still fighting." "Why are you here?" "Percy tried to kill me he is now part of the Brotherhood." I told them and everyone gasped.

AN: So that's the end of the first part of the story I will make the second one after I make a submit your own Character story =)


End file.
